Tears
by Endless Waltz
Summary: My first fanfic. Please read and review. Rated T for violence. Jonouchi had always been abused as a child, but would he be willing to have Shizuka live with him and his father and face the same thing? MaixJonouchi later in story.
1. Reminisce

Tears

Dear reader,

I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. Takahashi does so I'll deal with it. This is my first fan fic, so please read and review. I should have all of it up very soon. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy.

Chapter One: Reminisce

"Jonouchi? Jonouchi? Jonouchi stop daydreaming! Class starts in 5 minutes!" yelled Anzu at the dawdling Jonouchi. "What?" Jonouchi yelled as he started falling back. The problem was he was sitting on a windowsill. He started falling, but anzu and Yugi were able to pull him back into the classroom.

"Jonouchi-kun," muttered Yugi. "You've had your head in the clouds lately. Is something on your mind?"

"No really, just nothing," Jonouchi said sarcastically. "Mai left to Phuket for the summer while we're in Domino rotting. And Shizuka….Shiz…uka…" Before he could finish his sentence, Honda interrupted him.

"Jonouchi, don't you dare tell me something happened to her." Jonouchi, Yugi and Anzu turned around to see Honda and Otogi listening to their conversation.

Otogi commented, "You can't seriously call yourself a good brother and let her down. I mean…" Everyone was silenced as they heard the bell ring for them to take their seats.

After a couple of grueling hours of school, Jonouchi and the others went out of the school gate.

"Hey guys," said Anzu, "since its Friday, I'm working double at Burger World. Wanna come with me?"

"Double shift?" Honda pondered. "Does that mean we can get free burgers?" Honda and Otogi went insane over the idea and were ready to hug Anzu to death until she clubbed them with her school bag. "No, you freeloaders! But do you still at least want to come anyway?"

Otogi replied," Might as well. We got nothing better to do. Let's go!" Otogi, Anzu and the others began walking toward the restaurant, except for Jonouchi.

"Maybe another time. See you around." Yugi turned back as Jonouchi began walking the other way.

"Anzu, I'm going to go with Jonouchi. I'll come back as soon as I can." Yugi started running toward Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi-kun, I think there is something wrong and it has to do with Shizuka. You can tell me."

Jonouchi stopped suddenly and spoke. "Last week, there was a car crash in Osaka. I saw a report on the news. As they showed the collision point, I saw my mom's car and Shizuka's face was bleeding on the broken windshield. The impact did it. Shizuka is dead!"

Yugi saw tears drop from Jonouchi's face. "Jonouchi, I…" Before he could finish. Three students from a neighboring school showed up.

"Well lookie here," one of them said. It's Katsuya, Jonouchi-san's kid, and that Motou shrimp. Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. We're just the best street fighters at our school who have a reputation to keep. We're here to beat the crap out of you, Katsuya!"

"You caught me in a bad mood. I'll take your challenge, you punks."

The punks pulled their weapons. One put on brass knuckles, and the other two pulled out switchblades. The punk with the knuckles stepped up first against Jonouchi. He lunged a punch forward, but Jonouchi easily evaded it. Before he could pull his arm back, Jonouchi brought his elbow down and broke the guy's arm. While he was screaming in pain, Jonouchi knocked him to the ground helplessly.

The other two sprinted forward and one cut the side of Jonouchi's cheek, but that was the only injury he sustained. He elbowed one of them in the face, and high-kicked the other one.

"Punks? You're just a bunch of weak brats." The three barely were able to get up and run away, with their tail between their legs.

"Yugi, don't tell anyone about Shizuka, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you. Now go off and enjoy yourself." The two began walking opposite directions.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Jonouchi walked into his apartment, nearly slipping on an empty beer bottle. He looked on a nearby table and saw a note. It read:

_Katsuya,_

_Yer dad was out drinking hard last night. He's at my place right now. He'll sober up by tonight. I'll drive him back late tonight_

It was signed by a friend of Jonouchi's father. Jonouchi, after he read the note, walked into his room. On his bed, he saw a sleeping woman with her face down. Wondering who it was, he went over and woke her up. She sat up and Jonouchi was speechless.

"Shi…shi…SHIZUKA!" he exclaimed.

"Katsu-aniki!" She leaned forward and embraced him. They held the embrace for a long moment before Jonouchi asked, "I thought you were dead. I saw you, the car, the broken windshield, the blood, the…"

"I got a mild concussion because of the impact, but I'm fine now. I was in the hospital for two days. But mom…mom…her airbag didn't go off in time. She died instantly."

"It's okay now sis. But I need to make sure dad doesn't find out that you're here. I'll talk to Yugi tomorrow; he has an extra room so you can…"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I don't care what you say, I want to stay here with you!"

"In that case, I think you can sleep on the couch. I'll write a note saying that you're a friend from school."

"Okay. But I'm still tired. I did come all the way to Domino by myself."

"I would think so. You get some rest and I'll write up a note for dad."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonouchi-san walked into the apartment surprisingly sober. He saw on the table was a note. It read:

_Pops,_

_I hope that you're reading this sober. A friend from school is crashing on our couch. Please don't disturb her I left you 1000 yen to pay for a few of your drinks. I know that you'll probably leave before either of us wake up, so it shouldn't make that much difference._

_-Katsuya_

"That brat! Oh well." He went over to the couch and moved the girls face to his face. He noticed her.

"Shizuka? Heh."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonouchi woke up the next morning to his alarm. He got ready for school like he always did. Before going out the door, he went to see Shizuka on the couch. She was sweating and the coushin had tear stains on it. "Poor girl, she must've had a nightmare." He went out the door.

When he ran into Yugi, he asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Well, I told you yesterday that Shizuka was dead, I was wrong. She showed up at my apartment last night."

"That's great, but what about your dad?"

"Well, I'm going to try to find a new home for both of us. I don't trust that guy. Well, best get to class." The two went off to room 1-B.

Jonouchi walked back to his home after school was over. "Shizuka, I'm home!"

"Katsu-aniki!" she yelled and ran into his arms in tears. "I need to tell you something. You wouldn't remember, but the reason mom left dad was that he…he… abused me! He found me on the couch last night and woke me up to rape me again."

Jonouchi listened to all of this in horror with anger building up inside. "That's it! I won't take him abusing you. He will pay for this in blood."


	3. Rumble

Chapter 3: Rumble

"This time, I won't let my father do this. Sis, if he tries it again, I'll kill him." Jonouchi said as if he was filled with a bloodlust. "He'll be home tonight, so stay in my room and we'll wait till he comes. Then there's no forgiveness."

That night, Jonouchi's father came home to find Shizuka standing in Katsuya's room. "Shizuka, you're still here…"

"Dad! Don't you dare!" Katsuya yelled and jumped in his way in front of Shizuka. "Dad, you started drinking, I didn't flinch, you let mom leave us, I didn't shed a tear, you even had the nerve to beat your own son, and did I ever once yell in pain? But what you've done to Shizuka can't be forgiven!"

Jonouchi threw the first punch, but it was caught by his father. His father, in return, kicked him, with his steel-toed boots, in the stomach. Katsuya coughed some blood. "Katsu, you're still just a wet-nosed BRAT!" With Jonouchi's hands on his pained stomach, his father kicked him again, making him collapse on the floor.

"Katsu, I'm too strong for you," commented his father.. "Do you think you can solve this with one of your "friendship" speeches? A round of magic and monsters? Face it, you can't even hurt me, let alone kill me."

His father continued to kick Katsuya . The boy was bleeding and was coughing up minor portions of blood. Shizuka was flowing with tears, but couldn't even speak, let alone shriek in terror. Finally, Jonouchi began getting up. His father tried to kick him, but he caught the kick before getting completely to his feet. "This time, I'm serious!" Katsuya spun his body and high-kicked his father in the throat. He watched as the father who put him through hell and back, collapsed to the floor and died. Jonouchi turned around to see Shizuka.

"Katsu-aniki!" she ran into his arms in tears.

"Sis, it's okay now. You and I are together now. It's over now."

-The End?

(Of course not!)


	4. Consequence

Chapter 4: Consequence

Almost a year had passed since the death of Jonouchi's father. The police didn't pursue the case due to the ruling that he was killed during one of his drunken fits as an act of self-defense. With their parents dead, the siblings barely kept the Domino apartment. Mai had slightly tanned over her summer in Phuket and seemed to have time to hang around a group of "kids". But there was still something that puzzled Yugi. Something that couldn't be described.

"Katsu-aniki!" Shizuka called from outside the Domino high gate. Yugi and his friends were standing right next to the gate.

"Hey Shizuka," replied Anzu. "On your way to school?"

"Yeah. How have you guys been? It's been a while since we last talked."

Jonouchi whispered to Yugi, "Remember don't ask about…"

"Shizuka, how are you and Jonouchi doing at home?" Everyone fell silent and Shizuka turned her head down. Jonouchi kicked Honda for his stupidity.

"Now Honda, is her living situation any of your business?" asked a familiar voice nearby. "Hey Jonouchi-chan. How's my best man?"

She rested on his shoulders. "Mai, you better not be planning on running off to Phuket again this summer. That's not what girlfriends do to their men."

"Oh Jonouchi-chan, I won't leave this time. Besides, my tan was gotten after three weeks of burn. And I don't have a lover there like I do here."

"Wait." Honda interrupted," If you're lovers, doesn't that mean…" Jonouchi and Mai fell silent, until Anzu yelled. "Jonouchi you sick freak!. Her simple joke and, uh, you ruin it you pervert."

"Anyway Shizuka, want me to drive you to school?" asked Mai.

"Thank you, Mai-san. Well, nice talking to you all. See ya."

Shizuka and Mai jumped into her convertible and Mai drove off. Shizuka asked, "You know where my school is, right?"

"Yeah. Your brother told me already. But about Honda's question, it must be hard growing up without parents. I grew up without mine even when I was younger than you."

"Well, it's not as bad as most people say. Sure, we have to both work after school, but we can still be together and enjoy life."

"That's sweet."

"Now I've got a question for you. About what Honda said about you and…"

"I'll tell you when you're older!"

"I'm 15, how much older do you want?"

Without even noticing it, they had arrived at Shizuka's school. "Well," Mai said, "best be seeing you. But I will tell you that your brother is the sweetest guy I know. Bye." Shizuka got out of the car and waved goodbye as Mai drove off.

Xxxxxxxx

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! I honestly can't believe you. I mean, be reasonable for…" Anzu continued ranting at Jonouchi.

"Man, Jonouchi is getting chewed out by Anzu," said Yugi.

"This is my fault. I ruin Mai's "joke" and now this," added Honda.

"But that wasn't a joke.'

"That's just the problem!"

Jonouchi and Anzu walked back to the two. Jonouchi was completely chewed out from Anzu. "Jonouchi?" muttered Yugi.

"Aku-chan. Save me from her. Hell hath no fury…" he proceeds to sock himself in the face. "That's better."

After school, Jonouchi went to work. He was going to get his weekly pay tomorrow. Before he got to his apartment, he noticed some police cars at his apartment building. There were three officers in his open apartment where Shizuka already was. He raced up to his apartment and yelled, "What are you doing here?"

Shizuka and the officers fell silent as a very well dressed man stepped up from behind them. "Forgive the intrusion. I am Ketai Denwa, Police superintendent Denwa."


	5. Taken

Chapter 5: Taken

"Ketai? Denwa?" puzzled Jonouchi. "Your name is "mobile phone"? Your parents must've been on something."

"To be honest, that's just an alias. I don't give my real name to criminals."

"Katsu-aniki is not a criminal!" exclaimed Shizuka. "What has he done?"

Denwa replied, "The murder of Jonouchi-san almost a year ago. Cause of death, suffocation. In essence, he drowned in his own fluids, due to the suspicion of inebriation. The killer in a considered act of "self-defense" was Jonouchi Katsuya."

"My father was a drunkard," replied Jonouchi. "He got drunk and tried to rape my sister!

I protected her and he tried to kill me. He deserved to die!"

"Best watch what you say to the police. Did he even attack you?"

"He kicked me with steel-toed boots, cracking two ribs, and caused internal bleeding. I was hospitalized for almost a week. That statistical enough for you?"

"Very well," replied Denwa. "You can carry on for now. But this isn't over. I will make sure the guilty are punished."

"Then you wont find any here," replied Jonouchi. "Did they destroy anything?"

"Nothing," she replied. "But why would they wait this long to investigate again?"

"It's probably just some new superintendent who thinks he's all high and mighty and wants to pursue his own twisted idea of "justice". He just wants to scare people with authority," reassured Jonouchi.

"Katsu-aniki. I can't let them take you. You're all I have left." Shizuka said as she ran into his arms and cried.

"I told you already, I'm here. You never need to cry." He wiped away her tears. "I won't leave you. Not now, not ever."

Xxxxxxxxx

"What? Are you serious?" asked Anzu. "A police superintendent was investigating your apartment?"

"Yeah. And he thinks that I murdered my father."

"Jonouchi," replied Honda. "I met your dad and he's as drunk as they come. He rapes Shizuka, tries to kill you, and he doesn't believe that it was self-defense?"

"Hey guys. Hey Jonouchi-chan," called Mai from the doorway.

"Mai, can I talk to you alone in the hall?" asked Jonouchi.

"Uh, okay," she replied as the two went out to the empty hallway.

"Mai, I haven't been honest. Really, this is the first time I've felt true fear since my dad tried to kill me. That Denwa guy can't be a straight cop. There's something not right about him. He'll get me arrested even without the charges. And." He stopped talking for a moment as he kissed Mai deeply. "I might not see you again as a free man, or maybe even period. Mai, goodbye. I'm sorry." He walked into his class. Mai just walked away.

Xxxxxxxx

Yugi had been running an errand for his grandfather, when he decided to stop by Jonouchi's apartment. Even though it was dark, he walked up to the door and knocked. Jonouchi answered the door and said, "Yugi, bud, come on in. Want some tea?"

Yugi was inside with Jonouchi and Shizuka sipping some tea. "Has hat superintendent…"

"I'm tired of everyone talking about yesterday. There are other things in the world? Exclaimed Jonouchi.

"Katsu-aniki, don't yell at Yugi. He's our guest," replied Shizuka.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Yugi. So Yugi, how are you and…"

Jonouchi was interrupted when a police crew broke his door open and surrounded the three with guns loaded and drawn. One officer said, "By order of police superintendent Denwa, Jonouchi Katsuya, you are under arrest. Come with us. He pointed to Shizuka. "Kawai Shizuka, you will be taken into police custody. And who are you?" He pointed to Yugi.

"I'm a friend of his. I decided to visit him."

"Whatever. We request that you leave for investigational purposes Come Katsuya!" An officer put handcuffs on Jonouchi's wrists. They took him outside and Shizuka and Yugi followed them out. After going down the stairs to ground level, Shizuka began to cry. "Katsu-anki!" she yelled in tears as he turned around to see her crying.

"Shizuka, I told you, you'll never have to cry again. I will swear, even if I'm not here, I'll always be here. I'm with you, so don't cry." She wiped her tears as Jonouchi was pushed down into a police car. An officer came up to Shizuka and said, "Come with me." The two started walking away. It was more than Yugi could take. He called for his dark half who emerged and said, "Denwa, you have trespassed in my soul. You will pay!"


	6. Showdown

Chapter 6: Showdown

"Denwa," said dark Yugi, "you have trespassed in my soul. It's time I found you."

"Denwa? You mean his name is "phone"?" said a dark familiar voice.

"Dark Bakura?" Yugi said., "Why are you here?"

"I was bored. I saw the police cars and decided to see what was going on."

"Bakura, if you do me a favor, it will allow you to kill someone if you desire."

"What is the favor?"

Yugi pointed to the now fading Shizuka being escorted by the officer. "Follow him, " Yugi commanded. Bring Shizuka to me. If I'm not here, stay with her in the apartment. The police won't be using it like they said."

'And if he doesn't come peacefully?"

"Do as you wish with him. I have other business."

Yugi walked one direction while Bakura followed Shizuka's path. After a few minutes of chasing her path, he was on a wooden boardwalk. He saw the officer with Shizuka and some of the officer's friends were surrounding her. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

Isn't it obvious?" the officer said. "Denwa gets to kill your brother for killing one of his men, your brother is marked as executed, the yakuza gets their apartment back, and me and my friends get you!"

"The…yakuza?" she asked.

'Oh boo hoo, daddy's a hit man? Of course, how else does a drunkard get money?" He lunged at her with sick intentions, but Bakura came into view and interrupted.

"Well now, I have a job to kill you and your friends."

"Who do you think we are?" the officer asked. "You cant kill yakuza members." The men pulled their guns and aimed them at Bakura.

"Ba…Bakura?" Shizuka asked.

"Close."

The men began firing their guns, but bakura simply put out his hand and all the bullets stopped and disappeared. "Now, get ready to die."

Waves of vibration came from Bakura's hand, felling all the men as they moved, till the only one alive was Shizuka.

"Bakura, thank you," Shizuka said. She ran into his arms. "Now please save Katsu-aniki."

Dark Bakura recede form back to Ryu. He comfortingly said, "Don't worry, Yugi is getting him out right now. He told me to take you back to the apartment and wait for him. Let's go." The two started back for the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dark Yugi was on a far dock when he saw Denwa. He was with three fellow yakuza. "Denwa, you have trespassed in my soul."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please accept my apologies." Denwa tried to pull a six-shooter, but Yugi pulled it from his hand.

"Well, it's all obvious now. You haven't been in Domino for so long, you just heard about the death. But where have you been for a year?" He aimed the gun at Denwa.

"Go ahead, kill a member of the Yamaguchi-gumi. They'll kill you for sure."

"No, they'll thank me for killing the traitor. You ran into troubles in the Yamaguchi-gumi, so you ran back here and made yourself look like a hero instead of a traitor. Jus like Julius Cesar. You and your so called yakuza are nothing but thieves and cowards. You don't have the honor to be called yakuza. Now I'd like to play a little game."

"A game? What game and what stakes?"

Yugi emptied the cartridge of all but one bullet, spun the cartridge and knocked it in. "The game is Russian Roulette. The stakes are obvious. But if you go against the rules or chicken out, you play a penalty game. And this is a shadow game, so tread lightly. I'll go first."

Yugi put the barrel to his head, pulled the trigger, and got no bullet. He handed it to

Denwa. With a shaking hand, he put the gun to his head. His yakuza friends were pleading, "Denwa, you can't lose. This psycho will kill us if you don't…"

"Shut up! Shut up! You'll break my focus." Denwa pulled a gun from his waist and killed his friends on impulse. He proceeded to put the gun to his head, fired, and got no bullet. Yugi did the same and got no bullet. Denwa shakingly put the gun to his head in utter fear.

"Do you feel that Denwa? That is true fear. The likes of you have struck into Jonouchi and many others. And that gun isn't random. This shadow game decided the loser by who had the fear in their hearts. And you will get the bullet. Pull the trigger!"

"I plan to! Now die!" He pointed the gun at Yugi, fired, but the bullet flew out and cracked and fell to pieces.

"You broke the rules Denwa. And now you must play a penalty game. Penalty game, Perpetual Breathless Illusion!"

Denwa looked down at his feet to see the dock beneath him break. He fell into the water and began sinking and drowning. But it was merely an illusion. Denwa was on the dock, suffocating to death.

"Denwa, you will die helpless and suffocating. It will maximize your fear before you die." Yugi started back for the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxx

The police car pulled up to the apartment building. The sun was just coming up as Jonouchi stepped out of the car. He walked up to his apartment and opened the door. He walked in and saw Yugi, Shizuka, and Ryu all asleep in the main room. "Hey guys! 'm a free man!" he yelled to wake them up.

"There's my Jonouchi-chan!" exclaimed Mai behind him.

"Hello to you too Mai. Looks like I was bound to see you again."

Mai kissed him as she walked over to try and keep the others awake. Ryu said, "Let's celebrate then. I'll make some breakfast." Bakura prepared some food and tea. Jonouchi cheered, "Kanpai!"

Everyone was in a joyous mood, that is except for Yugi. "Hey Yugi, what's wrong?" Jonouchi asked.

Yugi changed to his dark self. "There's no reason to celebrate. It's not over yet. You and Shizuka aren't safe!"


	7. Goodbye

Chapter 7: Goodbye

"What do you mean it isn't over?" asked Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi," replied Yugi, "This man is like Caesar. He was a traitor; he takes over a place, or in this case attempts to, and he returns to his home and looks like a hero. Now, I killed Denwa, so now his friends in the yakuza are truly after you and Shizuka. They will come back and try to take your head. They're past masking the crime. They are determined on a cold murder, no matter who goes down in the process."

"But Yugi, what are we supposed to do if the yakuza want to kill us?" asked Shizuka now shaken by fear.

"Well," he replied, "they'll follow you if you try to run away, but they wont risk going to Osaka. They're afraid of the Yamaguchi-gumi. That fear will keep them from you."

"But, we'll never see them again," said Ryu.

"Really, would you rather see them in yakuza body bags torn to pieces?" Yugi replied. The room fell silent until Jonouchi got up and said, "We have no choice. Shizuka, we have to go back to Osaka. I'll go to the station and get us tickets for the TGV." Jonouchi left without another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Yugi was himself again and had told his other friends about what happened. "What?" Honda exclaimed. "You guys are going back to Osaka?"

"Yeah. Sad but true." Jonouchi replied. "We're leaving on Monday at 10. We won't be able to come back for some time. Let's spend our free day tomorrow to say goodbye."He didn't say another word until the bell had rung.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Yugi and his friends were determined to enjoy their last day with Jonouchi and Shizuka. Shizuka was with Yugi and the others, but Jonouchi wasn't with them. "Hey Shizuka, where's Jonouchi?" asked Yugi.

"Oh, he says he has unfinished business. He and Mai will catch up with us later. He shouldn't be long."

Jonouchi was sitting in a chair across from Mai. They were in her apartment a few blocks down. "Mai," he muttered, "I love you."

"I know Jonouchi-chan. I love you too."

"no Mai, you don't know," replied Jonouchi as he went over to Mai and got on his knees. "Mai, I think about you every minute of every day. Come with me to Osaka. Marry me. Become Jonouchi Mai. I beg you, marry me."

"Jonouchi, you don't have to beg. But I can't marry you yet." She walked over to the window as Jonouchi followed. The two looked out and saw Yugi, Shizuka, and the others walking down the street, laughing and smiling. "You have to protect her. You can't take care of both of us. But someday, I promise on my honor, my humanity, my soul, that when you are truly ready, I will marry you and forever be Jonouchi Mai."

She pulled up his hand and grasped it firmly in promise as she kissed him, for what was sure not to be the last time. After she broke off the wonderful kiss, she said, "Now, we better head down and join the others. It is the last day that you'll be here." The two dashed out of the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The day of departure had arrived. The TGV to Osaka left at 10. Yugi and the others were there to wish off Jonouchi and Shizuka. "Wow, I can't believe that you're bringing so little with you," Yugi commented.

"Yeah, but do what I told you to do," Jonouchi replied. "Sell the apartment and the furniture and send me the money. An apartment opens in Domino, and it's gone in two days. Well, what's say we not go for a sappy movie parting. We'll come back soon enough."

The two began boarding the train as Shizuka called, "Goodbye guys!"

"We'll come back soon enough. Bye everyone!" yelled Jonouchi as they took their seats on the train and departed Domino station.

On the train, Jonouchi couldn't stop thinking about Mai's promise. He began muttering a song under his breath completely in tears. He sang:

_And I swear,_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky,_

_I'll…be…there._

He could no longer sing because of all his tears. He looked back up and Shizuka said, "Katsu-aniki, you told me that you never need to cry. No matter who it is that you're leaving behind, they will always be here, even if they are not. That's what you told me."

"Yeah sis, you're right. Thank you." Jonouchi replied. He wiped away his tears and looked out the window, but all he could still see was Mai Kujaku's smiling face. Throughout the scenery, all he saw was her. Through the grasslands, foothills, mountains, and he evne saw her in the cherry blossoms falling from a slender tree, somewhere, where he knew he was always with her.

-THE END

(for real)


End file.
